ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Time is a Hero's Best Friend
Summary Yobite activates a doomsday meteor that destroys Earth but a time traveling scientist freezes time to give the team a second chance to try to save the Earth, again! Plot The episode starts with the four heroes sprinting down a hallway that seems to go on forever. Kris: Guys come on we gotta move it before Yobite activates that meteor! Daniel: We’re moving as fast as we can! But you’re right; we don’t know what Yobite’s going to do with that thing! Come on DNAtrix recharge already! The four then stop at a dead end. Terry: Shoot it’s a dead end now where do we go? Wally: We go through the door. (Absorbs metal from the floor and rams through the door leaving behind multiple outlines of Wally) Terry: It always has to be the most destructive way with him. Daniel: Come on let’s go. Soon the four heroes arrive at a giant room with different levels to the room each level is shown to have different droids working with machines. Daniel: Where’s Yobite! All of the droids stop working and suddenly pays attention to the team. Voice: Right here, Deoxyribo! Daniel looks up to see Yobite near a giant meteorite glowing with a green aura. Also a human scientist appears to be typing on a computer which is hooked up to the meteor. Scientist: Mr. Yobite do you want me to send out the Oblitdroids? Yobite: That’s a negative, Dr. I have this covered! Yobite leaps off the level and lands in front of the four, making them flinch. Yobite: I’ve been looking forward to this battle every since we stole the Meteobliterate, come at me with all you got! Kris flings multiple mana blasts at Yobite’s chest, all bouncing of his chest. Next Kris decides to fire a mana stream that causes a mini explosion. Kris: I got nothing. You try Terry. Terry creates a small stone in between her two hands, moments later the stone increases in size. Before Terry can launch the stone, Yobite fires a laser destroying the stone. Terry quickly uses her right leg to slice through Yobite’s blaster arm. Yobite: You have a very powerful leg but can you slice through this! Yobite rolls a tiny bomb towards the team, Terry counters by raises earth columns to protect them from any damage. The bomb beeps twice and explodes forming an energy wave breaking all of the columns and debris is flung at the team. Yobite: That was a very disappointing match too bad you didn’t survive- Brontororus and stone Wally emerge from the rubble while the girls are standing back. Brontororus lashes his tail at Yobite slamming him into a wall. A giant hole is left in the villain’s wake. Brontororus: Don’t get too cocky! Brontororus then exhales an ice cold breathe freezing the ground and trapping Yobite’s feet in place. Wally: Yo, Kris! (Winks) Kris: Got it! Kris picks Wally up with mana and throws him across the ice. Wally starts to pick up momentum. Wally: Terry! Give me a boost! Terry: Okay, Wally! Terry slams her foot on the ground, causing an ice ramp to emerge from the ice. Wally then rolls off the ramp and forms a stone mace and slams the fist into Yobite striking him in the chest. Brontororus fires an aurora burst destroying parts of Yobite’s body. Suddenly a beep goes off and the scientist removes his goggles. Scientist: Yobite! The Meteobliterate has been activated and the power has been harnessed, I say we retreat now! Yobite: Yes we shall! Goodbye Daniel Deoxyribo sadly you haven’t lasted as long, this is where we said goodbye…………..forever! Yobite, the scientist and Phil all retreat inside a capsule and teleport away. Brontororus reverts and the meteor begins to glow. Kris: What’s going on!? Terry: What did Yobite mean by ‘forever’!? Wally: I think the Earth is going to- Daniel: END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The four heroes scream. The camera zooms out to Earth and before the Earth blows up, time freezes…………….The screen fades black. End Scene Daniel wakes up and coughs repeatedly. Daniel: Where am I? Walks over to the escape capsule and sees that half of Yobite’s body has disappeared. Daniel: What the- Voice: You probably wondered what happened, right? Daniel discovers the speaker was a young man in his 20s with messy grayish hair with black streaks. The man also wears a decrepit ripped up lab coat and coke bottle glasses that resembles goggles. Daniel: Who the- Man: Heck am I? Or is it who was I? Daniel: Huh? Man: Oops sorry, it was just-never mind, you’ll find out later. Daniel is about to say something but the mystery man cuts him off. Man: You are going to ask me who am I? I am Dr. Chronos I was ''a physicist and a chemist. Daniel: Why are you saying ''was? Chronos: Huh? Daniel: You said what! Remember? Chronos: No I don’t remember……. Daniel, confused: Never mind, where are my friends and did time freeze? Chronos: Ah, because you need to stop Yobite from getting his hands on that meteor. Daniel: So I was given a second chance. Chronos: No. The Earth was given a second chance; you and your friends were given a second chance to redo your mistakes. Daniel disappointed: Yeah. But where are my friends!? Chronos: First some flashbacks! (Snaps fingers) As soon as Chronos snaps his fingers and the scene changes to X-Man standing in time frozen. Chronos: Remember the time you first used X-Man and became frozen in time. Daniel: Totally, how can’t I? Chronos snaps his fingers again and the scene transitions to Daniel in the janitor’s room. Daniel: I remember this moment this is when I first received the DNAtrix! Chronos: Well we cannot tour for much longer. The mysterious professor snaps his fingers once again and the scene transitions to a strange world with Daniel and a droid trudging through the strange land. Chronos: And the time you were stuck on that strange world and you had to call a truce between you and the droid. Daniel: Yeah and he sacrificed himself to save me. Chronos snaps his fingers for the last time and the scene reverts back to normal. Daniel: Where are my friends for the last time! Tell me or else! (Hand hovers over the DNAtrix) With a snap of his fingers Doctor Chronos teleports Daniel and himself to space, where Kris, Wally and Terry appear confused. Terry: What just happened? Wally: Didn’t the world blow up or something? Daniel: No because time froze. The three realize Dr. Chronos is standing next to Daniel. Kris: Who’s that? Daniel: Guys, this is Dr. Chronos he froze time so we can redo our last mistake. Wally: What mistake? Terry: When Yobite stole that doomsday meteor? Daniel: Bingo. So are you going to teleport us to that same moment we messed up at? Chronos: Yes, good luck! (A flash of light envelops all five of them and the scene fades black) End Scene A flash of light appears releasing Daniel, Kris, Wally and Terry. Terry: Where are we? (Looks around) Wait I remember! This is where we were tried to stop Yobite from stealing that meteor! Daniel: If you also remember, we were attacked by-THOSE! Two robotic snipers, one on each wall, appear opening fire at the four. Wally takes out his sword to reflect the blasts, and the other three teens take cover behind Wally. The swordsman absorbs the metal from his sword so he is also protected. Wally: Stay back I got ‘em! Kris: Yeah, what about that one! Wally sees the second sniper about to attack them from behind. Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix, Daniel spins around in purple genetics. Daniel grows a large pair of wings, then a second pair next a large beak extends from his face. Whirlwing: Whirlwing! Aww, man I was going for Hydrobster. Whirlwing flies by the sniper gaining its attention. Whirlwing: Hey Sniper Boy over here! The sniper begins to chase Whirlwing down the halls. Whirlwing tries to shake the robot by increases his speed but the sniper is catching up, Whirlwing flaps his wings to deflect a laser attack from the sniper. Destroying it in the process, Whirlwing then flies down and reverts. Meanwhile Wally and the sniper are dueling with their weapons, the sniper uppercuts the sword out of his hand. Wally counters by tackling the robot to the ground disabling it. Wally, walking over to his sword: Never mess with (seizes sword) a Dokio! Daniel: This way! The four run through several corridors until they reach an electronic door with an electronic lock. Daniel walks over to the lock and types in a simple code but the access is denied, shocking Daniel. Daniel: Ouch! An electronic lock how are we going to pass through? Kris: Try Magnetricity. Daniel: Oh yeah! (Slaps down the DNAtrix) Magnetricity! Yes this watch is finally working with me, again! Magnetricity inserts his fingers into the key pad and start to type rapidly. On the screen computer coding is seen and CLICK access has been accepted. Magnetricity: Done and done. The four walk through the door and see Yobite tossing two guards to the side. Yobite notices his enemies are watching him. Yobite: Well if it isn’t my four greatest enemies. Have you come here to stop me? Magnetricity, sarcastic: No we were just in the neighborhood and saw you so we decided to sell you some cookies. Wally: Do you like WHACK-adamia nut cookies?! Yobite: Make all the quips you want but you aren’t going to stop me from completing my master plan! Magnetricity: Try us! Yobite: I don’t have time for this foolishness! (Walks over to the meteor but is stricken with a lightning bolt) Ah! Magnetricity: If you take another step you’ll be zapped to oblivion! Yobite quickly turns around and fires a laser blast. Kris protected them with a mana shield. Kris: Wait last time this happened we were jumped by robot droids. Robot droids are teleported in and surround them. Kris: Yeah, that makes more sense. Terry throws a propelled a rock toward a robot, then another. Terry: Can I get some help? Kris: Sorry! Kris motions her hand in a circle sending a mana wave knocking multiple charging robots back. A robot sneak attacks Kris but Kris grabbed the robot and tossed it to the ground. Magnetricity and Wally attack Yobite but the villain slaps them away. Magnetricity discharges an electric pulse weakening Yobite’s stability, Wally strikes Yobite with a metal mace hand. Yobite kicks Wally off, but Wally is gently levitated down with magnetism. Wally, giving a thumb up: Thanks. Magnetricity: Yeah……Look out! Wally: Huh? Yobite punches Wally in the face sending him to the wall. Magnetricity: Leave him alone! (Yobite directs a punch at Daniel sending him to the wall, too. Daniel reverts and falls unconscious to the ground) Yobite: You’re weak all of YOU! Kris and Terry try to attack Yobite but Yobite dodges with a jetpack and uses a taser to paralyze the girls. Yobite: Pathetic, simply pathetic. (Approaches the meteor) Finally, I will be seizing the Meteobliterate! Once I activate its power I will destroy this pitiful rock! Weak Voice: D-don’t be so sure of that, Yobite! Yobite turns to the speaker and sees Daniel activating the DNAtrix and scrolling through the holograms. Yobite: NO!!!!!! Daniel transforms into Hot Dog and fires a blast of superhot fire corroding through Yobite’s laser arm melting it. Yobite: AH!!!!!! Vermin! (Yobite swipes at Hot Dog) Hot Dog then expels another blast of superhot fire. Yobite counters with laser eyes, Hot Dog dodging the attack. Yobite extends his only good arm at the meteor. Hot Dog: Not letting that happen, Yobite! Hot Dog sprints forward at Yobite passing him, Hot Dog filters out a whitish-blue supernova breathe that corrodes through the meteor, ashes remain of the meteor. Yobite: NO! I will destroy you! Before Yobite can make a move Wally strikes him hard with a giant iron fist. Hot Dog reverts and pants heavily. Daniel: Thanks. Wally: Yeah. Kris: Ouch. Is everyone alright? Terry: I think so where’s Yobite? Daniel: He’s over (points to where Yobite was, but he disappeared) he was over there. Terry: What about the meteor don’t tell me he got the meteor, again? Daniel: No I melted it with Hot Dog. Kris: Now I guess we have nothing to worry about. Voice: Well done children. The four turn to Chronos appearing out of nowhere. Wally: How do you do that? Chronos: You will learn, later. Now that you destroyed the meteor now Yobite has nothing to destroy the universe with. The timelines will soon be reverting back to place. Daniel: So we won’t remember meeting you and what happened before? Chronos: Sadly yes. But I will never forget. Daniel But-(time reverts) who were we talking to? Kris: I don’t know, but at least we stopped Yobite from getting his hands on that meteor. Daniel: Yeah. Meanwhile Yobite is staring at his arm grudgingly. Yobite: Curse you DANIEL DEOXYRIBO!!!!! Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake Dr. Chronos (First Appearance) Villains Yobite Scientist (First Appearance, technically did not appear in this episode) Phil the Mushroom (cameo, technically did not appear in this episode) Droids *Snipers *Oblitdroids (mentioned) Aliens Used Brontororus (technically did not appear in this episode) Whirlwing Magnetricity Hot Dog Trivia *Time was rewritten in this episode. *Technically Earth was destroyed in this episode but because time was reset this never truely happened. *Dr. Chronos stopped time and reset it so Daniel and his team can redo their mistake. *Brontororus, Phil and the scientist technically didn't appear in this episode because they appeared before time was reset. *Daniel and his team forgot about time being reset so Earth wouldn't be destroyed because Chronos erased their minds of that happening. *This episode was going to be named 'Time is a Girl's Best Friend' but it was renamed because it wasn't mainly only about Kris and Terry. *More aliens were going to be used in this episode but that was cut out. *This title is based off of the phrase 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend.'